It is becoming increasingly important to have surveillance and monitoring systems that are arranged to survey and monitor large areas. Such large area may be an exterior area or an interior area that may require or benefit from such monitoring. An exterior area may for instance be an area such as a city, a car park area, a sports arena, or any other outdoor area, and an interior area may for instance be an area such as a shopping centre, a store, a warehouse, a storage facility, an office, a sports arena, or any other indoor area. The quality of captured images and videos becomes more and more important as identification of both persons and events are increasingly important. In order to achieve this, the number of cameras in a monitoring system is often increased, the quality required of the captured imagery is increased, and the knowledge and control of the position and settings of the cameras become more important. The increasing number of cameras in a system may increase the number of cameras that need to be replaced for one reason or another. The addition of new cameras and the increased risk of cameras needing to be replaced make it important to facilitate installation of new additional cameras and, maybe more important, to facilitate replacement of deteriorating, broken, or malfunctioning cameras.
One way of facilitating installation of new or replacement cameras is to make is easy to make the new cameras provide a similar user experience as the existing and/or replaced cameras. This may be performed by using the same or similar configurations in the cameras of the system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,602,419, photography mode setting information is transferred from one camera to another camera via a connection, e.g., a USB cable or a LAN, connected to the two cameras. The cameras are selected by being physically connected to each other or to a PC. Hence, the person performing the transferring of the photography mode settings between the cameras has to physically get the cameras in close proximity to each other. This is not a problem for the type of cameras described in the patent as they are cameras for handheld image capturing. However, this may be difficult in a monitoring system.